


See Right Through Me

by StarWrites613



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, I'll add more if think of any, POV Third Person Limited, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Romance, Sans' POV, lol idk, lying, might be a book, might be a one shot, this is the death of my dignitiy, trying to think of important tags, we'll just have to wait and see lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWrites613/pseuds/StarWrites613
Summary: The surface wasn't that bad. Sure they had to stay hidden within government captivity, and no humans outside the government knew they existed, per say, but it wasn't that bad. Sans could live with it.So why the hell was he the one getting sent out to interact with the humans?~An idea I had that I like, but uh… I decided to add x reader cause HAH you know meIn Sans' POV the whole time tho!This might have more than one chapter, we'll see
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	See Right Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alphys gets an idea  
> And the others like it!  
> ...  
> Well except Sans

“you’ve got to be kidding me.”

The crisp golden sun shined brightly overhead of the green clearing. A smooth breeze flew through the air, brushing past the branch of each tree. Soft and glowing leaves shook ever so gently, swaying to an unheard rhythm as life bustled below them. The thick brown bark was their shield, blocking the campsite from the rest of the world. White tents littered the grass covered floor, as well as stands, shipments, and military cars. It was near midday currently, and monsters of every shape, size, and color covered the flooring, happily talking to one another. Every now and then someone would stop and admire the beautiful sight above them. Clouds puffed like a hotel pillow grazing across the blue field at a snail's pace, a sparse array of birds flying up to join the scene.

Many monsters were carrying about their daily routine, whether it be buying some food or clothing from the multiple stands occupants of the camp had created, picking up certain items from the military packaging, or just speaking with their neighbors. However, a certain scene that was unusual, to say the least took place at a stand who's roof was somehow covered in snow, despite the warm summer weather of Colorado. It was of simple wooden build, just like majority set-ups in the clearing, the words "Hot Dogs" scribbled lazily across the front board. Condiments were lines up on one side, an open ketchup bottle near the opposite edge. In the hidden shelves there were hot dog buns, sausages, as well as some water sausages, though with the fact that real meat was an option, rarely anyone picked those.

The last part of the stand would be the owner, who was currently sitting right behind it with a blank stare of disbelief. The skeleton had a short stature, though he appeared even smaller while in his slouched state. A large blue hoodie sagged on his skinny being, grey zipper open to reveal a simple yet dirty white t-shirt underneath, grease and ketchup stains visible on the collar's edge. Though it was hidden by the stand itself, he wore a pair of black basketball shorts, a thin white line striking down each side. To top the look were some blue sneakers, white shoe laces untied and hanging.

The smooth bone of his skull was rounded, though the large teeth ever evident on the front of his face were not in their normal smiling form. They created a straight line as two white pinpricks swam in the black ocean of his eye sockets. He blinked, directing his stare to the stand's counter before looking back up. Before him was three people. From right to left it was who he knew least to who he cared for most.

First was a human female, the second tallest of the three, though the skeleton suspected she wore some sort of heel to help with her height as most women he knew did. The woman in particular had tan colored skin that went well with her dark chocolate hair. A kind and patient smile graced her pastel pink lips. She wore a business suit dress of a maroon color, a white blouse visible underneath. She gave the monster before her a serious stare, though it wasn't threatening, her pearl-filled necklace having a distinct glare due to the sun's bright glow.

Second was the shortest of the bunch, a lizard/dinosaur like monster. Her yellow scales seemed to sizzle underneath the sunlight, though she paid it no mind. Currently the monster was twiddling her talons, staring at the Hot Dog sign as if it were the most interesting item in all the world. A cliche lab coat hid majority of her body, though her large tail stuck out behind her, tapping the floor ever so slightly. Every few moments she would adjust her glasses, though they always remained in the same place as before.

Finally, there was another skeleton, though he towered above even the stand itself, skull passing the edge of the roof so that he had to bend down just slightly to see the occupant inside. He currently bore a bright orange sweater, a proud red scarf waving gently behind him in the breeze. Somehow despite his height he wore blue jeans that went all the way down to his ankles, though bright red boots hid the ends from sight. To top off the outfit he had an excited look on his face, eyes seeming to glimmer despite them being empty sockets.

"I-I'm not, Sans," the lizard like being stuttered out, her talons clattering at a quicker pace. "You're the most logical for the job. It'd h-have to be a skel, skeleton to fit the human form, and Papyrus i-is too tall so-"

"aren't i a bit short?" Sans joked, his grin plastic as he straightened up. Nothing but tension surrounded the group, despite the welcome and happy atmosphere outside of their discussion.

The human sighed, her face softening as she looked at the panicked skeleton. “You don't have to do this, Sans. It was simply a possibility. There is no requirement for this study to take place if you truly do not wish to do it,” she soothed, but for some reason a layer of guilt came over Sans instead of reassurance.

“it’s just, i mean, with all due respect madam president mam,” he began with a false salute, though his expression didn’t match the joke, “we’ve been on the surface in secret for two years. we don’t have any idea how human kind will react to monsters, and you want to send me out there, by myself, away from my family, to be _surrounded_ by them?”

Both women flinched, but Papyrus seemed to shine with delight. “JUST IMAGINE IT, SANS! INTRODUCING YOURSELF AND BECOMING FRIENDS WITH HUMANS! YOU CAN SHOW JUST HOW GREAT MONSTERS ARE WITHOUT THEM EVEN REALIZING YOU ARE ONE! WHILE I DO WISH I MYSELF COULD GO WITH YOU, I STILL THINK THIS IS A GREAT OPPORTUNITY, DON’T YOU?”

Sans sighed, scratching the side of his chin as loose flecks of dust drifted down, hardly visible even with the sun’s mighty blaze. “i don’t know, bro. i’d miss you and everyone else. besides you’ve always been more of a people person than i have.”

Alphys adjusted her glasses yet again, hands shaking ever so slightly. “Y-You won’t be gone too often, Sans. I-In fact, for the f-first month it’d be a good idea, to, um, to come back once a week for an, an update of sorts?” It was formed as a question rather than a statement, but the skeleton took her words in nonetheless.

“what should i even do? make pals with as many humans as i can? or is that just the _bare bones_ of it,” he questioned with a sly grin.

“The goal of the study is to show humans that monsters are not dangerous or evil beings. There will most definitely be racism towards you all once shown to the public, unfortunately, but perhaps this may lessen it, at least in this area,” the president explained, and her eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea of less hatred towards monsters.

Sans had to admit, Elizabeth Brooks had been nearly the complete opposite of what he expected the president to be. (Apparently they vote for people to be in charge rather than doing the monarchy thing. Weird.) She had been incredibly accepting of them all, though she was a little surprised. Then again, it was as if humanity had near forgotten monsters existed, so it was to be expected.

At the moment, she technically wasn’t president. They had made it to the surface right before their big “election” thing started, and according to Elizabeth you can’t be president for more than 8 years, so she wasn’t really in charge anymore. Still, she had this whole camp set up for the monsters, and demanded she stay on top of all the info of the monsters.

Supposedly the current president wasn’t the _best_ at his job, so the plan was to keep monsters hidden until a new president shows up. Four years of hiding isn’t too bad, seeing as they were at least on the surface. And everyone was doing great currently, given plenty of food, water, shelter, and more. It wasn’t too bad.

So what was the point in changing the plan?

The skeleton’s eyelights scanned the three of them, thinking it over in his head. It sounded awful, to be away from everything he cared about and being surrounded by the thing he was most cautious around. Buuuuut, it would help said people he cares about. Plus, Papyrus looked so excited at the idea of Sans helping out in such a way.

He always was a sucker for those puppy eyes.

With a sigh, Sans looked between the ex-president and ex-royal scientist tiredly. “let me see what i’ll look like first.”

Alphys blinked, surprise in her eyes as an unsure grin crossed her face. “O-Oh, sure! I-Is that all, cause we have more info a-and-”

“nah, it’s _chill_. just gotta make sure i look good. skeleton’s gotta keep up his reputation, y’know,” he interrupted cheekily, and Elizabeth let out a snort.

“And what may that be? Your looks?” she asked with a pleased smile.

Sans pulled out his pink comb, scratching it against the top of his skull as if combing a luscious pile of hair. He had seen a bunch of humans do it in a movie called “Grease” once, and since he’s got no hair himself, the joke just stuck. “ _tibia_ honest, Mrs.President, my looks are my best qualities.”

He stood up from his seat, slapping a paper that read “not here” onto the counter before walking out. Without another word Alphys led them to her tent, Papyrus chattering about how cool this will be the whole way.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

~X~X~

This would be _so_ bad.

The overall plan was simple. Sans would live in Ebott City disguised as a human. He'd go on living the "normal human life" while making some friends. Supposedly, the goal was that once monsters were revealed he'd show he's a monster, which shows to his "NEW HUMAN FRIENDS!" (as Papyrus put it) that monsters are nice and fun to be around. Then they'd at least have some people on their side when they showed up.

Alphys had built some kind of hologram thing, that if Sans was honest, was really technical and well-made. It was a small ring he'd put on his upper arm or leg which would be hidden by his clothes. The ring would then scan over Sans' being and produce a hologram-like layer over him. It was so well-made it looked like he had real skin. The design would move with him no matter the movement. Hell, it was so good that his fake hair moved with the breeze as if it were real.

All that was fine and dandy. But his _looks_.

The ex-royal scientist didn't do anything too drastic. (Honestly, he was lucky he didn't look like some anime character.) Simple pale white skin which hid his bones easier, some fake light brown hair messily resting on his head. His eyes were a grayish-blue, though mostly grey. Other than that he had no significant details on him. He wasn't really supposed to stand out, after all. It was so realistic, you'd have never known he was a skeleton.

But that was the problem. It was _so_ realistic. Standing before the full length mirror it was like he was looking at some random human, yet at the same time you could kinda tell it was him. The lazy hoodie, the grease stained shirt, large basketball shorts and shoes that were left untied. A ratty mess of hair that he'd probably use a beanie to cover, tired bags under his false grey eyes. The picture was really accurate, and it just made Sans uncomfortable.

"S-So, what do you think? I tried to keep it simple, but match your, um, personality you k-know?" Alphys explained, the faint _tap tap tap_ of her talons clicking together, a repetitive background noise.

Sans quickly took the hologram off, turning to the three with a forced smile. He took a moment to look around the tent, which was rather dim despite the sunlight outside. It didn't help how tired he was feeling, and a nap didn't sound too bad right about now. "it's definitely accurate. almost like i've been a human all my life." There was a hidden and harsh edge to the statement, but if Alphys heard it she didn't say anything.

"That's fantastic! This project won't take course for at least another month, since we have to get you an apartment, as well as furniture, a bank account, etcetera. Though money shouldn't be an issue!" Elizabeth went on, smiling brightly. She was quite excited about this _passion project_ of hers.

The skeleton waved a boney hand before her, and he took a second to stare at the bones. That hologram was so life-like. "eh, don't worry about that. finding a job can't be too hard, right?"

Papyrus let out a proud gasp. "BROTHER, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! DOING THIS PROJECT FOR MRS.BROOKS _AND_ OFFERING TO WORK FOR YOUR OWN MONEY?!" His energetic brother ran up to him (though with his long legs it was more like one long step) and pulled him up into a hug with ease. Sans felt his cheekbones get warm as he saw a glittering tear at the corner of Papyrus' eye socket. "I'M SO PROUD!"

"aw, bro, no need to get all soppy on me. expecting mrs. president here to just supply me with money wouldn't be too _humane_ of me, now would it?"

His brother retracted from Sans at once, and if it weren't for his _wonderfully_ small amount of hp, he was sure Papyrus would've dropped him. "I TAKE IT BACK. VERY NOT PROUD," he said before placing his older sibling carefully to the ground.

The skeleton shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets before turning to the women in the room. "so, is that it? cause i sorta left my stand, and my break is almost up, y'know," he asked casually, holding his hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"Um, y-yes, that should be all for now I-I believe. U-Unless, you have any q-questions?" Alphys briefly made eye contact before shifting her gaze back down to the floor, twiddling her fingers yet again.

"nah, i get the _stitch_ , doc. i'll let ya know if i do have anything worth askin' though." His grin turned more genuine as the ex-royal scientist let out a snort.

"Excellent! Thank you for this, Sans. I will keep you updated with the project. Thank you again for doing this," Elizabeth added, just as Sans had turned to leave.

He looked over his hoodie-covered shoulder and grinned, saluting to her once more. "anything for the country, madame president miss." Turning back to the exit, he opened up the dirtied white flap, sunlight peeking in. They all squinted at the light, and when they looked again Sans was gone, swirls of blue taking his place for merely a moment.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So um, I have no idea what this is, or if it'll turn into anything.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> and siena if you're reading this please forget this ever existed i liked the story idea okay don't judge me for liking the story


End file.
